A Meeting of Two Damned Souls
by ShinigamiGrell
Summary: A new recruit at the Hellsing organization has impressed Sir Integra. But, can the recruit who calls himself one hell of a butler impress Alucard?


6

A Meeting of Two Damned Souls

The streets of London were in a commotion and Sir Integra of the covert Hellsing organization barked orders at her troops via radio communication. A group of ghouls were fast approaching the remaining unit and the troops were scattered.

"Truly weak pathetic humans. All this training and they can't kill a simple ghoul. When will I face a real challenge?" A rain of bullets descended from the sky and Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing's prime weapon showed himself. Alucard appeared amongst the ghouls, tearing through them like wet paper. After they were dispatched he announced his mission complete and returned to their main base of operations. He sat angrily in his dark room, longing for someone to excite him like in years past.

Meanwhile in the training room, a young gentleman was quickly gaining the notice of his superiors. Sir Integra presented herself during a combat exercise to observe the new recruit. A tall handsome man moved through the course with a grace unlike any human she had seen. His movements seemed effortless and he wielded a gun with precision, never missing his target. When the course was complete she walked up to him. "Sir, you have gained my attention. What is your name?"

The man bowed and responded, "Sebastian Michaelis sir." She eyed him warily.

"I have never seen you like in a man. Are you sure you are human?" The man laughed and smiled at Sir Integra which made her step back. His smile made her heartbeat quicken and she was nervous.

"I do not crave blood if that's what you are asking. I am no vampire. I'm simply one hell of a butler." She looked at him incredulous.

"Butler?" She seemed shocked.

"Yes sir. But I'm no less deadly than your own butler." He gave a respectful nod to Walter, Sir Integra's butler, also known as the Angel of Death, who was standing quietly in the corner.

"Very well. Well congratulations Sebastian, you have gained entry into the Hellsing organization." She turned to walk away but added, "There's someone I think you should meet. Tomorrow evening I want you to come here and await further instruction." She walked away leaving Sebastian standing alone in the training room.

"Yes my lord."

Alucard seeped through the wall of Sir Integra's office. "What did you want?"

"There is a trainee I think you will be able to appreciate. He is better than any man I've ever seen." Alucard smirked and let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Any man you say? Well what about a monster. I doubt he could hold a candle to me no matter how good he is." Integra smiled and told him of the arranged meeting. Alucard left with the thrill of a challenge flowing through his veins.

The next evening Sebastian sat in the training room as scheduled and awaited his guest. Alucard dropped in from the ceiling which gave Sebastian no noticeable shock. Alucard felt vaguely impressed but soon shrugged it off. "So you are the trainee? Don't look like much do you?" He talked down but he already knew Sebastian was no human as he expected.

"Yes, I am Sebastian Michaelis. I presume you are Alucard. I've heard about you from the men. They say you are a monster." He looked at Alucard with a wary but not frightened glance.

"And what does that make you Sebastian?" Alucard circled him, a malicious smile growing on his lips.

"Well, I'm simply one hell of a butler." Sebastian bowed and Alucard responded with laughter.

"Ah, so you are a demon than? Yes that is perfect; the meeting of two eternally damned souls. How delicious." He walked over to the other side of the room and drew his gun. "Prepare yourself demon." He fired and immediately Sebastian dodged the bullets which hit the wall with a small explosion.

"You forget sir Alucard that silver and mercury have no effect on a demon. The blessings on those bullets will sting but it's not enough to kill me." Shot after shot was fired and Sebastian dodged with ease. Alucard laughed and shot with reckless abandon, full of the ecstasy of battle. At last Sebastian went on the offensive. He drew silverware from his pockets and launched the projectiles at Alucard, they hit him dead on but due to his superior regenerative properties it was useless. The fight continued for over an hour, neither able to get the upper hand on the other. Finally Alucard let out a monstrous laugh and looked straight at his opponent.

"I haven't felt like this in years. Thank you demon. I withdraw for now." Sebastian bowed to him and they went their separate ways. Late in the night Sebastian awoke with the feeling of someone else's presence.

"Alucard." Sebastian looked into the gloom where Alucard stood.

"Your perception is sharp." He walked over and leaned into close to the demon. "No one has made me feel so alive in years. And no one has made me so ravenous." He licked his lips and his eyes quivered in thirst. "I thought it was only fitting that the one who exhausted me should be the one to give me nourishment. And besides, I've never tasted a demon's blood before." He sniffed along Sebastian's neck. The demon made no attempt to struggle or run. He let the vampire breathe in his scent.

When Alucard's teeth pierced his flesh Sebastian let out a stifled groan. The feeling of the vampire's teeth in his skin made him tense. He forced himself to relax as Alucard grabbed his body and pulled it closer. Alucard's head was a buzz. "I feel the souls you have consumed in your blood. All your years of life have made it extremely delicious."

Sebastian looked at the vampire and grabbed his shoulders when he tried to turn away. "A bit for a bite?" He leaned in and took a much smaller bite out of Alucard's neck. He passed his tongue over the wound and lapped up the blood running from it. Immediately his face grew red and he groaned aloud. "All the souls of the alive and dead you have ever consumed. I can taste it in your blood. I can't…" He breathed hard and Alucard smiled.

"Overwhelming is it? Well, let me show you what else a vampire can do." He leaned forward and put Sebastian on his back. His eyes locked with the demon's and he saw the same soul within as he had himself. Dark and mysterious, shrouded in pain, anger, and devotion. He leaned in and pressed his lips against Sebastian's, tasting his own blood in the process. He let his lips move with the demon's, feeling the desire in his own body grow. He flicked his tongue in the demon's mouth who responded in kind. Both of them locked in a lasting kiss. He let go of Sebastian's lips and kissed his neck gently at first but progressively harder, he bit down again and let the blood run down the demon's body. He removed the demon's shirt and licked the blood as it flowed down his chest, he flickered his tongue over Sebastian's clavicle and nipples, causing the demon to arch his back in pleasure. Sebastian took the shirt from Alucard and brought him closer, their chests touching and Sebastian's blood rubbing onto Alucard's skin, Sebastian licked the blood off his partner and moaned a bit at its powerful taste.

Alucard continued to lick the blood from his smooth and perfect body as he slipped the demon's pants off. Sebastian now lay naked on the bed, blood running from his neck, face flushed in excitement. Alucard smiled and moved down to Sebastian's growing erection. He took it in his mouth and caressed it with his tongue. He moved his mouth along it and quickened his pace as Sebastian's breathing grew desperate. He flicked his tongue over its head and Sebastian moaned in pleasure. Alucard felt his own manhood rise and turned so Sebastian could return the favor. He removed his own pants and presented himself to the demon. Sebastian grasped the vampire's own erection in his hands and worked it over with an inhuman dexterity. He moved his hands up and down along the shaft whilst flicking his fingers over the head and running his hands by his testicles. The vampire laughed and smiled gripping the bed sheets in an iron grip. Once he was thoroughly aroused, he grabbed Sebastian and kissed him hard. He clawed at his back and felt the demon's erection against him. His tongue slid in and out of Sebastian's mouth and Sebastian pulled at Alucard drawing him closer.

Alucard turned the demon over so that he was looking at his back and caressed his flesh. He breathed onto Sebastian's back which made the demon shiver and with that he penetrated the demon deeply. Sebastian cried out half in pain and half in pleasure. Alucard rocked back and forth and the demon moaned. Alucard reached down and grabbed the demon's throbbing erection in his hands, he pumped it with the same speed and intensity with which he was filling the demon. Their moans began to synchronize and their bodies grew tense. Sebastian desperately clawed at the bed and Alucard thrust harder, feeling his body move with the demon's faster and faster. The bed shaked with their ferocity and Alucard bit Sebastian once again, letting the demonic blood drip from his mouth.

"Harder," came Sebastian's order, Alucard smiled and obeyed, thrusting harder against the demon and gripping his erection harder. Sebastian moaned louder, the sound of which caused Alucard to groan under his breath. The pressure was mounting and soon he felt as if he was going to explode. He stroked the demon faster and rocked faster back and forth, in and out. He and the demon both let out a roar of pleasure at the same time as the mess of their semen filled the bed. Alucard pulled out and collapsed next to the demon. He felt exhausted and he could tell by Sebastian's face that he wasn't the only one. They breathed hard for the next few minutes and tried to regain their energy.

"I haven't enjoyed myself like that in years." Alucard gave a subtle smile to the demon across from him.

"I know the feeling." Sebastian looked back at the vampire whose body he craved. After another several minutes Alucard arose and dressed himself. He looked at the demon lying in the bed and smiled once more.

"You should rest, I've gone and taken too much of your blood. You seem pale. I will see you again however." He turned and left the demon alone in his bed.

"Yes, what a fine pair we make." The demon smiled and spoke quietly to himself. "A demon and a vampire, two damned souls cursed for all eternity." He looked at the space that had just occupied the bloodthirsty vampire. "Perhaps, eternity doesn't seem as long anymore." He put his head back and drifted into an easy sleep. Alucard retired to his chamber and smiled once he was alone.

"I think I could begin to like eternal damnation." The two souls slept soundly, looking forward to their days ahead in the Hellsing organization.


End file.
